


The Divine 69

by Dodo



Series: Number series [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Crack, Italian Sausage, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-Indulgent, Selfcest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: the Steebs return and Stevie becomes a bit of a kept man for Tony, or a lounge cat. Has a run in with with that world’s Steve while going down on the big Steve for Tony, makes it a show for everyone.





	The Divine 69

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serinah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/gifts).



> revisiting the many Steves one Tony trope
> 
> told form pre-serum Steve's pov
> 
> this is a follow up from Two's company, Three's a crowd

Getting the call back from Tony was not wholly unexpected for Steve, the big guy was elated. As if the sad Tony could never desire him. Steve thought big Steve was selling himself short. It had reduced the amount of world hopping though, which was annoying but also good. Having access to a bathroom and an always stocked refrigerator really sweetened the pot for Steve. Though he did miss out on the frequent adventures. 

Tony had given them a nice suite, of the side of his penthouse so they were on the same floor. Steve had tried for the big bed but had caved to big Steve's kicked dog face and taken the guest twin bed. He arranged it nicely in to a nest stealing a few luxurious blankets from Stark's room. 

Big Steve liked the thermostat at a cooler temperature than him. Being smaller he got colder quicker and shivering himself awake was undesirable, it was only for sleep he ran hot or around the same temp as big Steve, which was a plus since Tony would curl up to anything warm. Tony was such a cat, Stever really liked when he’d lay across their laps for movie time; even if he usually got the feet end. Stark had nice feet well groomed and Steve really didn’t mind it.

So a nice nest a shared living space and a kitchen that was always stocked. Steve loves it he was fine being a kept man, he got to sit in stark's lap, eat the food. He had a more ferocious appetite than big Steve. 

The only downside way they couldn't leave the tower, apparently this world's Steve was a wanted enemy of the United states. Steve didn't much care about that restriction. Big Steve did, and could be seen occasionally moping in front of the bay windows on the penthouse floor. 

Steve was pretty much in charge of lunch he'd make so many sandwiches and then bring them down to the lab and watch the big guy pick at his food. Steve would feed Tony, by hand while he was running calculations Steve would stick a sammy with the nice spicy mustard sauce under Tony's nose. The genius would eat it, Steve wasn't sure if Tony was fully aware of the food that the eating was more of an ingrained reaction. 

So he teamed up with dum-e for several experiments, which a lot of them were either blocked by Tony’s lack of self care. Or the big guy seeing dum-e with a smoothie, he always blocked smoothies. Steve wasn’t sure why, maybe innate tony knowledge from his previous Tony. Anyways Steve had managed many strange combinations of food like the chocolate and pickles smoothie, Which Tony actually liked. Or seemed to, hard to tell really Steve assumed if he ate all of it he liked it since Tony never seemed to complain about the random food appearing.

Big steve was off punching things in the gym, when Steve decided to take a bath in the full jacuzzi tub. The one in Tony’s bathroom, wiggling out of clothes that he might have taken from Tony. Dancing poorly as he sang along to the music which was also poorly as he sat in the nice warm bubbles. Giving himself a foamy mohawk and a beard as he continued to jam out to the music.

That was how Tony found him, wrinkly pruned Steve with a suds mohawk banging his head to a polka while trying to match the yodeling. Steve ignored tony till the other slid into the tub to join him. Tony waved at his ceiling and the music cut off.  
“Hey!”  
“Will you wash my back?”

Steve took the offered rag and soaped it up, nodding lightly as Tony presented his back.Steve did a very good job of not talking while he washed Tony, who was talking about all sorts of things. Mostly about the legislature, and the rouge avengers, but also about big Steve. Tony was concerned about how depressed big Steve was. Throughout this Steve was washing more than just the back, fingers in the hair as he scraped gently against the scalp. Rinsing carefully under the big guy’s advice of not putting water directly on Tony’s face.

They ended up dry and on the bed, tony was struggling to get out of the bed. Steve was feeling pretty smug about his tucking in, Tony would have to try much harder to get out. Chuckling Steve dried himself off as he wandered over to the other side of the bed. Tony finally removed the comforter from his person.

“I can’t sleep now my mind is racing.”  
“What if I fix that will you go to bed?”  
“Wha-- yes?”  
Tony was squinting at Steve, as he lowered himself to kneel at the edge of the bed. Thumping the mattress Tony moved over carefully, as he pulled his house coat open. Steve licked his lips having just washed Tony he was very appreciative of the tanner skin, soft and supple. When Tony’s legs settled around his shoulders he placed a hand on the spine of the hip.

Tony’s fine italian sausage was interested, it twitched a bit as Steve exhaled on it. Waiting for a consent from tony before he really did anything. The thighs jumped as the door opened, to reveal the big guy, he flushed and Steve shrugged at him. The cock hardened more and Steve turned his head some.

“Would you like to watch?”  
Tony made a noise, sharp exhale then a hand was placed on Steve’s head thumb brushing his ear.  
“Please Steve watch us?”  
The big guy opened his mouth once then closed it and sat down in the nearby recliner. Adjusting his pants looking sheepish about the tent in the front.

“Will you let me suck you? After?”  
Steve asked curious because the big guy was usually somewhat of a prude but also seemed to hold the opinion that having sex with himself was inscetious.  
“Stevie, you don’t have to do anything.”

“Maybe you two suck each other off and I can watch?”  
Tony spoke quietly, Steve hearn only from proximity he looked over to see big Steve nod. To have the serum for enhance hearing that would be nice, but then it seemed to have a lot of negatives too. Enhanced emotions, couldn’t get drunk, a refractory period no one could keep up with.

“Sounds like a plan, I won’t touch myself and watch. Then Stevie and I will show you a good time?”  
Steve snorted into Tony’s fully erect cock at the play on words. Surely spoken hesitantly but it was pretty good considering the big guy rarely did them. He pressed a kiss to the underside of the cock hearing not one but two breathy intakes.

There isn’t much musk on Tony, but as Steve buries his face in the damp curls of Tony’s pubic hair he can smell it faintly. Pressing kisses from the root to the tip as his hand tightens it's hold on the hip. There is a bit of middle aged paunch that Steve delights in rubbing the bad of his thumb against it.

His other hand holds the balls rolling them gently against each other as he plays with the cock some more. Licking it with broad flat strokes of his tongue. The hand in his hair holds him close but doesn’t impede his movements.

He moved his hand from the balls to keep the turgid dick stead as he lowered his mouth over the head. Looking up to see Tony’s astonished face looking back at him as he swallowed the entire length. Nuzzling his nose against the dark curls. The heft of the cock on his tongue was pleasant.

The flavor of the precome in the back of his throat was expected as he hollowed his cheeks out with a suck. Pulling back with his teeth guarded, he sucked on just the head and then sliding back down the shaft he sucked more. Wringing out small gasps and moans from Tony, with an echo in the room. The big guy was also moaning, steve could imagine him hands clutching at the chair as he fought the desire to touch himself.

Tony’s hand tightened in his hair as Steve swirled his tongue around the head alternating his sucking with ball rubbing. Fingers pressing along the premium occasionally, gauging how much the legs around him are spasming. Tony was muttering things sounded like math to Steve smattered with ‘oh gods’ and ‘please’. There was a creaking noise behind them no doubt big Steve was really gripping something a bit too hard.

Steve sunk down the coke to the root while he pressed up against the perineum, feeling the balls against his palm twitch and pull up. He looked up to see Tony’s face as the other climaxed into his mouth. Swallowing and sucking on the hot length as it started to soften, the legs around him trembled and the hand left his head as tony sagged back against the bed.

Steve rubbed the spit and drool off his chin as the big guy arranged Tony up against the headboard. He climbed into the bed taking the position of having his feet closer to tony knowing that the big guy would prefer to be closer to Tony so he could watch him.

The big guy didn’t do much of a strip teas at all, shedding his clothes quickly as he got on the bed. Making sure Tony was okay and the hesitantly settling on his side facing Steve. The big guy’s cok was huge and uncut. Steve pressed his hand on it, watching the muscles strain to not jump, he looked down at Tony. Who was boneless but his eyes were sharp as he watched 

There was a tentative hand on his hard leaking cock and Steve did his best not to thrust into it. He reached out with his other hand to grab at the hips to get the big Steve into a better position for him to suck the whole girthy thing down. Pressing his lips to the tip and letting his tongue dip into the foreskin tasting the big guy, the tang of his post workout sweat was there. The musk was really nice, Steve inhaled as he pressed his nose along the cock, memorising, thinking the big guy probably won’t let him do this that often if never again.

Firm lips wrapped around his cock, and Steve reciprocated it, except he went down as far as he could. Doing blow jobs on his knees gave him more leverage than the on his side but he managed to get down most of the thick dick. He could feel the other gasp around his cock, he heard Tony murmur some praise, Steve sucked on the cock. Thinking that the serum probably enhanced this so the big guy shouldn’t last to long.

He cupped the heavy balls, rolling them against the pubis bone a bit clumsily. Trying his best to keep his hips from pushing forward, wondering why big Steve hadn’t braced them. He pulled up and tried to look over and down, but his eyes caught something else. There in the doorway to the bedroom was another Steve Rogers, this one had a beard and looked a bit scruffy in the faded and torn clothes.

Steve did the tongue twirl and suck causing the mouth around his own cock to moan. Tony was whispering breathless so goods to big Steve. Steve caught the other scruffy Steve’s eyes and winked as he lapped at the dick’s head. The other stared at him cheeks dusted pink and a tell tale tented pants one hand on the threshold and breaking the wood there.

Steve returned to the dick in front of him when it became apparent that this Steve also had a thing for Tony. The mouth on his dick pulled away

“Stevie I’m going to cum!”  
Steve tapped the hip as he deep throated the dick ready for the hot cum to splash down the back of his throat. Sucking on it and swallowing the load as it came. The muscles ges twitched and the belly spasmed as the big guy curled into a ball around Steve. The Scruffy Steve had left at this point and Steve wondered idly if anyone had seen him.

Steve pulled off the dick and rolled up onto his bum looking at his half erection miffed. He’d yet to climax and it was wanning. His partners were snuggling each other, he patted his dick promising later he’ll have a good time and get off. Right now it looked like it was time for snuggles and making sure Tony actually went to bed.

He pulled the sheet over them as he settled in behind Tony, not minding when tony reached behind to get Steve’s hand to hold around his tummy. Maybe Tony knew how much Steve like his little pauch. The butt fit nicely against his flaccid cock, as he pressed his forehead into Tony’s back. Forgetting about scruffy Steve was he inhaled the scent of Tony and drifted to sleep.


End file.
